


Patronus

by Ravenclaw_blue



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_blue/pseuds/Ravenclaw_blue
Summary: Patronus
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Bran Stark
Kudos: 38





	Patronus

> The first time she cast a Patronus spell her Patronus it is a great eagle. In a way it fits her. She is a Ravenclaw after so it makes sense. It's the symbol of her house, so what else could it be? 
> 
> The second time it's a great white wolf, and Lizzie knows why her Patronus has changed. It matches Hope's one. And Lizzie is terrified. She has heard of wizard and witches whose Patronus has changed.They say it is because of love, always because of love. Yet to this day she never heard a story of that love ending well. 
> 
> It doesn't. 
> 
> Long, long, long time after Hope leaves, her Patronus changes back to eagle. With it Lizzie does too. For the first in years she fells like she is her old self again. She is free of Hope, the love she had for her is long gone. Forgotten. That is the day she decides that she will find love again, fall in love with somebody else .Lizzie stays true to her promise and she does. Slowly, day by day with Bran. 


End file.
